elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wish List
Notes Write your wishs here. You can comment on any wishs to dig deeper into the subject. Highly detailed and popluar wishs are more likely to be implemented. Note that we can only implement the ideas into game when we have enough time, it might take some time. Refer:Japanese Wish List General *This is an example. Rfish 06:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) **You can comment on any wishs or add some materials needed. Rfish 06:26, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *Can we have a changelog on the wiki someplace, so we can see the updates in versions? Dilt 20:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *should be a way to temporarily adjust strength of the character, eg temporarily set your strength to 1 for the purpose of getting a monster down to low life in order to catch it with a ball. then when your done, set strength back to normal.in terms of it being "realistic", think of it along the lines of controling/holding-back ones own strength. a limitation to this could be that the most you can only "lower" your strength by is equal to (dexterity + perception)/2 . reasons? dexterity in a sense represents the control of the physical dimensions of strength, and perception would be your own mental perception of strength. no self control/awareness = you cant monitor/control your own strength easily. *Can there be more ways to get Casino Chips? *Some water tiles for House building maybe? There's a bunch of things to go into water, but no actual water tiles. Or just a bunch of new tiles would be nice. *All of the gods are benevolent. I would like to worship a hideously cruel god of death and destruction, just because all these games railroad you into being the good guy. Submitted by random fan. *Status effect: Charmed; will not attack creatures of the opposite gender, slightly affects spellcasting failure and weapon accuracy *Reduce or eliminate karma loss when stealing outside of town (after all, there's no karma loss for killing friendly creatures, at the moment.) *A high pickpocket skill could decrease the chance of feeling "pangs of conscience" after stealing. After all, an experienced pickpocket is probably going to be more used to stealing and feel fewer pangs of conscience as a result. *You shouldn't feel pangs of conscience when stealing from hostile opponents. *It would be nice if the storage limit for storehouses was reduced/removed. *Please remove the need to indentify useless items like rocks, or bones. Also, lower the cost of identifying items for lower levels. **The problem is that rocks count as a weapon, as crappy and numerous as they are. Just don't pick up junk. I'm going to post a tip in the FAQ about early-game identification/money making, since it's not a problem once you know how to make some decent cash. ***Rocks were a poor example,I meant remove the need to Identify things like Animal Bones, Maps, Food, Junk Stones, Ect. *If Etherwind is happening, you probably shouldn't encounter merchants or thieves; they should be in a shelter, or too busy finding one. **Maybe you could still run into them, but they tell you to find a shelter instead of doing their business. ***Add an inn or shelter to Derphy. As of now, there is nowhere to take shelter in that area from Etherwind. **Building on the original suggestion, I don't think anyone should be outside in the towns while you're scrambling for shelter. They should be doing the same. ***Or perhaps we could have people who embrace the etherwind for its effects. A cult of some sort, perhaps? leerok 20:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ****Actually, that's not such a bad idea. Definitely realistic. Kintak 00:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ****Add an underground Etherwind shelter to all houses you are capable of buying. Right now, if you are caught in your house during Etherwind, it is very difficult to pass the time unless you have a book somewhere in your house to read. *Allow players to permanently influence towns, from planting trees to building new houses and shops. This would add a whole new degree of customization. There could also be tie-in quests where the player must build something for someone within X days. Of course, this type of thing would also require that towns were enlarged. Perhaps instead allow the player to found his own town where that type of quest appears, and successful completion of the quest draws new residents to the town? Hell, this idea could go to a lot of places. **I am seconding the 'deed of town' idea. ***Another thought along with this, though I know the idea is fairly large in scale as an addition probably. But the ability if player made towns were added would be create an expansion continent of sorts, it would basically be a blank continent map like the current one but with no towns or anything, maybe some caves and castle/dungeon type stuff, and then the player basically builds the world, and sets up the towns how s/he sees fit and upon completion of certain aspects of a town or a certain settlement type eg. kingdoms, towns, settlements, ports, etc. it would unlock pre-made quests a kin to the main quest currently, this type of quest would only open up on the new continent which is freely travel-able back and forth to the previous map to prevent the maps from being overcrowded or whatever possibly Yukarin 01:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) *Currently, fruit can be gotten from a tree by using the 'bash' command on it. When I first found a tree with fruit I assumed that I would be able to pick the fruit by standing on the tree and pressing the space bar, and since that failed I figured that fruit wasn't pickable; I only found out about bashing trees later when reading talk about the game online. Could picking fruit from fruit trees using the space bar be added? *Give players some method of storing gold. Right now, the only way is to buy a Kitty Bank and destroy it later for money. Have an NPC bank in every town, and the ability to buy a Kitty Bank from them which you can put money in and bring to your house. *Have the option to pay extra when buying furniture for NPCs to haul the item to your house and put it in a spot you choose. This is to allow you to buy heavy items (water tub, etc) that could not normally be carried. ** Alternatively there could be a separate vendor who offers a delivery service like this. When items are bought that are too heavy, they get dropped by your feet, and then you go to the delivery vendor to select an item in town, pick it up, and set it to a destination. It would then be put into a waiting list for your house: you could then use the house board to place it. Moving heavy items in your home with the house board would also be quite nice in general, possibly for a cost proportional to the weight of the item (300.0s = 300 gp to move). --JT * A NPC who offers a remove curse service, at cost. It would be more expensive than scrolls (1500 gp per remove curse), and would only be as guaranteed as reading a scroll yourself to remove the curse. It can be frustrating to receive a Cursed Whispering dream that curses an item, and continuously walk back and forth between Palmia and Vernis until one of the magic vendors decides to get uncursing scrolls in stock. --JT ** I don't see why a service would have less than 100% accuracy. Maybe make it so the NPC can only uncurse one item at a time. Trorbes 05:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Allow players to use their wish on extra body parts, so if the player wishes for "hand" then he'd get an extra hand. (Maybe this type of wish should only be extended to the mutant race.) *Allow players to place godly and artifact items in their museum to increase its rank. This only makes sense, since it is a museum after all. *Save more often to prevent cheating. *Feeding pets should cause their impress/attract to go up/down depending on the food. Also, 'large bouquet' should increase impress rating like a gift does. *What about an easy mode? Playing the game normally is extremely hard, but using wizard or the debug races is easy. It'd be nice to have something inbetween. Perhaps give a character in easy mode 1 rank in each skill? **Sort of defeats the purpose of being a roguelike. Half the thrill of the genre is that all the games are tough as nails. ***It would have zero effect on the people who still played on the normal mode. And hell, why not put in a hard mode while they're at it? Enemies that have more attack and hp, less gold, what have you. ****But it's not SUPPOSED to be easy. You're supposed to learn the mechanics so you can exploit them, not just turn down the difficulty level. Roguelikes are about the journey, not the destination. *Flying needs a huge re-work to make the Fire Tower possible to beat. What I'd say to do would be to change the < and > controls (currently used only to move up/down stairs if you don't want to use Enter) to "move down" and "move up" respectively. Hitting these buttons will still move you up and down stairs, but add in new functionality. If you have high dexterity/strength, you can hit "move up" to jump a few squares in a straight line. If you have a feather, ether disease that gives you wings, boots of levitation or some other means of flight, you can hit "move up" once to float just above the ground. This lets you avoid ground hazards (such as the molten floors of Fire Tower) while still being able to attack. Floating tires you out slightly easier. Hitting "move up" again will cause you to fly, meaning you can no longer attack with melee weapons and be unable to pick up items on the ground, but can fly over some enemies and avoid ground obstacles entirely. This tires you out quickly. Hitting move down while in Flight moves you to Hover, and hitting move down again moves you to Walk. *Re-work status effects. It's blatantly retarded that certain enemies (read: everything in the pyramid) is capable of chain-fearing and chain-dimming you for 100+ turns until you are dead. Fear should work once or twice, then not work again for several hundred turns. It doesn't make sense that a veteran adventurer would be shitting their pants for eight hours just because they saw a mummy. It's also quite retarded that a single enemy (the stupid coffin things that die in one hit) are capable of cursing literally everything you have in one turn. Make it more like Nethack, where only two enemies (Liches and the Wizard himself) were capable of cursing anything. **Save every status-effect-nulling item that you find, especially things like fear and confusion. ***A solution from Steamband, these attacks are rare, but cumulative, and only last a couple turns, but get multiplier boosts if surrounded by more of that creature. (ie the spiders that crawl on you.) If you think all-curse is bad btw, wait until you forget everything encountered in the game. Ow. At least you can just summon monsters to slowly cure other ailments. But forgetting requires a mountain of IDs. *Dungeons should probably be tweaked. Towers could have their up/down staircases switched. Forts and forests could have multiple maps on the same floor, perhaps. **New dungeon type: Labyrinth, consists of one large maze floor, and the boss is wandering somewhere in the maze. Magic mapping scrolls will be very useful here. * I would like to be able to use 'dig' to create new roads through empty grass. ** Building bridges ala ADOM would be fine too. And any other necessary 'crossing' structures if you really want shortcuts. *Alternate endings to some of the sub-quests. For example, instead of planting the Nuke in the Teddy Bear, you could turn it in to a NPC within Palmia instead (maybe General Conery, the guy that gives you the Minotaur quest?) for a similar reward, but causes Derphy to become hostile to you. Or perhaps he'll tell you to plant it in a Teddy Bear that's inside Derphy as Palmia's 'official reply' to Noel (and the rogue town in general). The reward would be less than carrying out Noel's orders, however, seeing as there isn't a karma loss associated with it (unless Derphy was made to be forever hostile to the player? Would ruin job quests, ranch slavers and (future) Thieves Guild members, though.) This can also be used on the aftermath of quests such as the 'Pael and her mom' quest, where after receiving the reward from Lily, you could choose to continue to give her a set number of (Blessed?) Potions of Cure Corruption to overwelm the already advanced stages of the Etherwind disease that's on her, but with a time limit to do so before she either dies from it or chooses to end her own life herself somehow. In the case of success, you would get the reward from Pael instead for getting her mother back to normal and fit enough to play with her - perhaps in the form of some sort of secret treasure? Like say, a secret treasure that slows down the growth of the Etherwind disease, or something similar. Something that would make it worth it for those that aren't satisfied with just a really warm feeling in their heart for doing so, anyway. Izen One 14:50, 13 July 2008 (Australian EST) *How about there being some way to summon the gods, or an area where they appear physically? Some people want to make god-pets. :D Feats *Mercenary (1) – Increases the gold received from missions accepted in town *Elite Mercenary (2) – Enhanced version of mercenary *Well Known (1) – Increases the amount of fame you gain *Rising Star (2) – Enhanced version of Well Known * Accountant (1) – Reduces your taxes * Quartermaster (1) – Receive more/better items as salary *Noble (1) – Receive more gold as salary *Infravision (1) – You can see invisible monsters *Guide (1) – You can travel faster on the world map *Pathfinder (2) – Enhanced version of Guide *Wayfarer (3) – Enhanced version of Pathfinder *Merchant (1) – Increases cargo capacity *Magic Sponge (1) – You recover mana when spells are cast on you *Blessed (1) – Increases the duration of blessings cast on the player *Consecrated Birth (2) – Enhanced version of blessed *Voidwrought (1) – Increases nether resistance and your attacks deal some nether damage. *Cyborg (1) – Increases HP, perception, and strength, reduces magic and MP *Gambler (1) – Increases luck applied to casino games, bonus to success when cheating *Cardshark (2) – Enhanced version of Gambler * Natural Leader (1) – Grants a stat bonus to comrades *Natural Commander (2) – You can command your comrades to be aggressive, defensive (themselves, you or all within party), or stay in their current tile. *Inspiring General (3)– At the cost of ALOT!! of stamina and 5 turns, you can call back a comrade from the dead with full HP and MP, along with stat bonuses, and the Inspired blessing on (say, lasting 25 - 50 turns). The Inspired blessing causes the comrade to deal twice the damage with all attacks but halves DV and PV, as well as making it aggressive and disregard leash and any healing effects. If the Inspired blessing ends for any reason, that comrade dies. If the comrade dies while the Inspired blessing is still active, that comrade will explode, dealing damage to everything including party members and neutral monsters and NPCs, and cannot be brought back this way again until revived normally (via Book of Ressurection or Bartender) and dies again. Dying while brought to back to life this way does not incur an Impress point loss. Only works on dead comrades. Being attacked cancels the use of this skill. *Interdicting Pulse (1) – You can no longer teleport, but enemies nearby you also cannot teleport *Fearsome Gaze (1) – You can induce terror in the targeted monster, striking them with a long duration of fear *Dominant: You have a small chance of making people into your slaves (pets) when you sleep with them. Only works on lower-level people you could turn into allies normally. Higher levels of this feat could increase the chance, though it remains low overall. **Also, perhaps it could let you leash human slaves/allies/pets, just as an easter egg. ***You can already leash your little girl; I tried. *Spatial Stability (1) – Prevents Teleportitis. *Spatial Anchor (2) – Prevents your allies from suffering the effects of Teleportitis. *Musician (1) – Gives a bonus to Performance. **And possibly a bonus to dodge thrown rocks! *Virtuoso (2) – Enhanced version of Musician. *Maestro (3) – Enhanced version of Virtuoso. *Blessed (1) – Cursed items will no longer teleport you, and items can no longer be cursed through dreams. *Touched by a God (2) – In addition to the effects of "Blessed", items have a chance to uncurse through dreams, cursed items will no longer bring about abnormal amounts of thievery, and the likelihood of normal thievery is diminished. Items *Vitamins - Nutritional bonus to multiple random stats *Pick-Axe - Used for mining, speeds up mining actions *Jackhammer - Used for mining, vastly speeds up mining actions *Scroll of Time Stop - Stops time for a short period *Tazer - Melee weapon, uses dagger skill, deals electricity damage and dims the target *Knuckles - Melee weapon, uses unarmed skill, uses basic unarmed damage but can add special qualities to unarmed attacks or add bonus damage. *Hand Grenade - Throwing weapon, does fire damage, explodes on target *Potion of Disintegration (rare) - Kills the drinker instantly, obviously useful as a throwing weapon. Won't kill bosses, but will deal pretty nice damage. *Ball-and-chain - Weapon, may be spiked (flail) or smooth *Ring blade - Powerful cutting weapon, but may end up hurting you if DEX isn't high enough *Whip - DEX-reliant weapon; also, bladed whips? *Scouter - Head equipment, little to no protection value, but allows an option to see all stats of a creature when using the 'l' command. Might make the "pet checking" of the informer NPC useless. *Tome - Rare and heavy item, improved version of books so you can use tomes much more times (200-400). *Dirty ring, swimming trunks, and dirty old boots from Fishing should be equippable. Spells *Recompose - de-rots food items in inventory. Can be found in scroll and rod form as well. :*Normal scrolls act on 3-5 foods. :*Blessed scrolls act on 7-10 foods. :*Cursed scrolls will rot 3-5 foods instead. *Locate Person - When cast in town (only), provides a list of everyone there, with quest targets highlighted; you can select someone to teleport to them. *Chain lightning/fire/ice. Hits enemy, then "jumps" and hits another enemy. Every 5th level of spell adds 1 more "jump". Can "jump" just between 2 creatures if no more enemies present. Creatures *Some creature/race ideas for consideration: Naga, centaur, animated weapon, incubus/succubus, sea monster, killer fish, merfolk, mimics/creeping coins, explosive walking robot bomb, elementals... *Pets/Party members: implement a command set (e.g. "stay in place"). Commands may vary depending on charisma/relation to pet. *Pets/Party members: implement a command "Ranged/melee combat". This will force pet to use one slyle of combat. Classes and Races *Technologist Guild - Access to the technologists guild gives the player access to a trainer, a technology vendor, an ammunition vendor, and additionally an "expert machinist" who can, for an exponential fee, improve technology based weapons (grenades, guns, laser pistols, etc.) **Should be located at the Cyber Dome, of course. *Alchemist Class - A master of the material world. A class that brews potions, has a proficiency in firearms, and has some material-based magical abilities. What's unique about this would be that instead of using book memorization to cast spells, the class would use potions as a spell foundation. The new skill for this would be called alchemy (of course, the current "alchemy" skill would have to be renamed, probably to something like "potion brewing"). Overall, the skill layout would be something like: :#Proficiency in Firearms :#Proficiency in Short Swords :#Alchemy :#Potion Brewing :#Light Armor :#Sense Quality :#Cooking :#Detection Mutations *You need less sleep (reduces the amount of time you spend when you sleep; you still gain the bonuses you would get from a full-length sleep. Higher levels of this mutation reduce sleep time by more.) *Lethargy- Burden limit is lowered, dex is lowered, speed is lowered. Bonuses from sleep are improved, or sleepiness is more common. Skills *Bluff (Charisma): This skill gives you a chance of avoiding karma loss and other negative effects from breaking the laws and failing quests, in some cases (e.g. talking your way out of being caught pickpocketing.) If you try to bluff repeatedly within a short time period, it gets harder to do so. (The guards stop believing it was a misunderstanding if you keep trying to pickpocket people!) *Training (Charisma): Allows you to tame wild animals and people, turning them into pets. Also allows you to train your own pets. Difficulty of taming is based on player skill vs target level. Experience gain of training is relative to player skill. Training improves pet's held weapon skills and worn armor skills (wielding/wearing less focuses the training), as well as providing general experience. Entire process is comparable to training the PC through a book or machine in regards to skill gain, time taken, and how often it can be repeated. *Survival (Perception): Adjusts the rate of the player being ambushed on the world map, or places the player in more favorable situations in said ambushes. Perhaps an option to skip them entirely? **Survival could also be used to find food when outdoors. Maybe a chance (based on skill and terrain) to forage a meal instead of automatically eating a cargo of traveller's rations?